Present-day helicopters must have a high ratio of horsepower to gross weight because inherently the lift capability of the rotary wing is low; typically for each horsepower applied less than twenty pounds can be lifted, even with the aid of "ground effect" and at sea level air density, and considerably less at higher altitudes. Their net payload and range are thus severely limited and their unit fuel consumption is comparatively high. Conventional fixed-wing airplanes, which carry considerably greater useful loads than helicopters can in relation to the horesepower employed, have however other inherent limitations consequent upon their design, such as high landing speeds. All present-day aircraft are severely restricted in performance by their necessary dependence upon their relatively fragile wings for support.
Practice of the present invention will provide better aircraft performance than is afforded in the present state of the art. Air vehicles incorporating this invention will have equal cruising speed and range as their counterparts of the present time, but because they will be wingless they will experience less drag, require less horespower and less fuel, and hence will have greater payload capability. Being able to take off and land vertically, such improved aircraft will not depend upon ever more costly airports built ever farther from the cities they serve, as at present, but will also use midtown terminals, or any suitable platform or clearing. They will have increased safety as well as greater versatility and usefulness. The successor to the helicopter, relieved of its slashing rotor, will mutate into a specialized service craft that can press its nose agaist a burning tall building to rescue occupants, and that will carry several times its own weight in payload. Specialized types of craft today unknown will become feasible. Personalized air transport will enable millions to use the air independently as the way to come and go almost everywhere. Numerous fields of application outside of aviation will also benefit from the practice of this invention.